House Unity Drabble Challenge October 2017
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: A Drabble is a story that is told in 600 words or less. This Drabble's prompt was House Unity.
1. Chapter 1

**The following 7 Drabbles were submitted by members of the group Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The prompt they were given was House Unity. The writers were told to get creative and do it in any way they wanted, just as long as they followed the prompt given.**

 **The following is a list of the stories and which chapter they are in.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Brief**

 **Chapter 2: Game Over**

 **Chapter 3: Breakfast with a Lion and a Snake**

 **Chapter 4: Oblivious Plans**

 **Chapter 5: Right in Front of Me**

 **Chapter 6: Unlikely Helper**

 **Chapter 7: Paint Splattered Pranks**

 **Chapter 8: Secret Bets**

 **Chapter 9: Closing Brief**

 **We would love to thank every single one of the writers for entering and supporting each other throughout the contest. We would also like to stress our love to anyone one who took the time out of their days to beta for the writers. would would also like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that that Harry Potter characters, locations, and any/all plot lines that are used are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic Publishing. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to anyone who has read and voted for this contest and for supporting the writers. Love from, The Platform Fanfiction Coordinators**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic Name: Game Over**

 **Pairing: Cedric Diggory/Pansy Parkinson**  
 **Rating: T+**  
 **Summary: Cedric has been assigned to tutor Pansy, who is harboring a major crush on him. Will love prevail? Or will one of her Slytherin housemates ruin it all?**

Cedric…..  
Cedric….  
CEDRIC.

Cedric awoke, the nightmare leaving him covered in a sheen of sweat. He couldn't even remember what he had dreamed, only that he had awoken breathless and shaky. A haunting voice still lingered in his mind. The voice seemed familiar, but he tried to shove the thought out of his mind. He needed to get his mind focused. He was to meet Pansy Parkinson at the library in three hours and he needed to prepare. She needed help in potions, and he had been assigned her tutor. Cedric thought about all the fun things they could do in potions class, like snogging in the back row or inventing new potions. Anything other than listening to Snape's monotone voice drone on. Cedric had to wipe the grin off his face as he greeted his dorm mates. They'd ask too many questions and Pansy didn't even know Cedric was crushing on her yet!

After breakfast and a nice chat with his mates, Cedric went up to the library to prepare. He found a quiet table near the back and pulled out his books and notes. He started reviewing his notes and making some outlines for Pansy to use. Cedric was enthralled in his work when he heard it. The voice, it was back.  
Cedric…. He could hear the whispering and went still. It was then that Pansy arrived, shaking him awake from his current paralyzed state.  
"What's the matter with you, Diggory? You act like you've seen Voldemort or something," Pansy said with the raise of an eyebrow.  
Cedric cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat, "Something like that anyways. Go on, have a seat. Let's get started."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pansy bit her lip as she watched Cedric absorbed in his work when she noticed him going incredibly still, he almost looked panicked. She thought he had busted her staring at him, but after a minute had passed and he was still frozen she decided to approach him. She intentionally bumped into the table beside him as she reached the table.  
Raising an eyebrow she asked, "What's the matter with you, Diggory? You act like you've seen Voldemort or something."  
She watched as Cedric got flustered and had to clear his throat to speak. She sat and pulled out her books. Cedric passed her a couple outlines he had made.  
"Oh Cedric, thanks man. This is brilliant! Why didn't I think about doing this?" She said enthusiastically.  
Cedric laughed, 'We can't all be geniuses." He winked.  
Pansy turned red and lost her train of thought. It had been a week since she'd last seen him and man, it seemed like Cedric had only become more appealing.  
"So, Cedric," Pansy began, "How's your girlfriend? Chu or something?"  
"Cho. Her name is Cho, and she isn't my girlfriend. She's actually with Potter. She had a little crush on me and I did not reciprocate," Cedric said flatly.  
Pansy smiled and bit her lip, she seemed to do that whenever she was anxious. "Oh, so you're single and loving it?" Pansy asked with a wink.  
Cedric looked up at her and said, "Something like that." Pansy looked back down at her notes and Cedric's outlines.  
"You want to go out with me sometime?"  
They both looked at each other. Pansy smiled at Cedric and bit her lip.  
"Pansy, I'm sorry. That was very forward of me. I shouldn't have asked," Cedric said while his eyes focused on her tugging on her bottom lip. Oh, how he wish that could be him.  
You could feel the tension rising between them. Pansy gave him a smirk, "Oh no Cedric, I would actually be delighted." Everything was still for two heartbeats when Cedric shoved all the books and papers off the table in order to crush his lips against hers.  
"PARKINSON! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" Draco screeched.  
They both stopped and turned to look directly at Draco Malfoy who had murder in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: K**

 **Pairing: None. tiniest hint of Fremione or Dramione**  
 **House of Characters: Gryffindor and Slytherin**  
 **Summary: Dumbledore sets an assignment for all Hogwarts students to promote house unity. What happens when Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley get partnered together?**

Fred awoke to the sound of his brother's laughter. He sat up in his four-poster bed and looked over at his twin.

"What's so funny?" George tossed an envelope at Fred and it landed softly in his lap.

"Seems after everything that's been going on Dumbledore wants to promote a little house unity." Fred opened  
his envelope and Dumbledore's voice resonated from the page.

"Times are growing bleak in our school and as such, as Headmaster, I have implemented a new program. During today's breakfast hour, you will spend time getting to know another student, one who is not in your house nor in your class. Your partner will be listed below."

A scrap of parchment fell into Fred's hand. "3rd year Slytherin, Draco Malfoy." Fred looked up at his brother. "Why is this so funny?"

George walked over to his twin's bed. "I've gotten Justin Finch-Fletchley. That bloke from Hufflepuff everybody thinks Harry tried to attack with a snake last year. He should be fun to get to know."

Fred got dressed and thought about his new assignment as he walked with his brothers down to the Great Hall for breakfast. His younger brother, Ron, was talking about his partner. "I got Cho Chang. We all now Harry fancies her so I tried to switch with him but when we switched parchments mine still read  
Cho and his still read Cedric. Sorry mate. Must be enchanted." The boys entered the Great Hall and Fred excused himself to walk over to the Slytherin table. He was keeping an open mind, but this was Malfoy. The Malfoys called The Weasley family blood traitors. Fred hesitantly walked up to the table of students  
clad in green. Draco stood up and his cronies dispersed.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy, I'm sure you would rather not do this, but I have a feeling if we don't something is going to  
happen that we'll like even less." The Slytherin rolled his eyes in agreement. They both grabbed a plate of food from the platters in front of them and walked out onto the grounds. Sitting under the tree by the lake, the boys awkwardly ate their breakfast. As Fred finished the last of his bacon and set his plate off to the side, he looked at Draco. "Okay so let's do this. I guess we can start simple. What's something you like to do in your spare time?"

Draco let out a burst of a laugh. "You mean besides torturing first years and trying to make Harry's life miserable?" He caught the look of annoyance in Fred's face, "Okay fine. In all honesty, I enjoy reading. There is a quiet little nook in the Slytherin dungeons that's perfect for  
escaping into a good book." Fred looked shocked. "Hey not a word. I have an image. What about you?"

Fred looked across the lake. "I like sitting right here. Right here under this tree away from all the noise of the school. Away from all the jokes and pranks." The boys both sat in silence for a time. Draco was the first to speak.  
. "Do we really need to keep going?"

"Just one more question. Breakfast hour is almost up. Let's share one secret, with one rule of course. The secret must remain between us. Clear?" Fred stacked the breakfast plates up and stood up. "I'll go first. I've got feelings for a girl, but I don't know how to tell her."

Draco stood as well as the two walked  
toward the castle. "To be honest, me too." They looked at each other as they reached the door. The other students were filling the entryway and they both looked up at the beautiful Gryffindor in front of them and back at each other. They chuckled, shook hands.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: K**  
 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy**  
 **House of Characters: Gryffindor and Slytherin**

Hermione woke with a start, more than likely because she couldn't remember falling asleep. She had sat down to read a bit to distract her from the butterflies currently fluttering in her stomach. and then she woke up to a dark common room. Tomorrow wasn't just any trip to Hogsmeade, no this one held a lot of potential happiness for her. Draco Malfoy, her onetime nemesis turned crush had finally asked her out and she really wanted it to go well.

She knew that if her friends knew how badly she wanted this to be the start of a real relationship with Draco they wouldn't be mocking her and teasing her about acting girly this week...something unheard of for her. Instead all this week she had been forced to sit through all meals and classes while they joked and laughed about how they didn't understand why she was bothering with her hair, it was always just a nest of curls with a mind of its own. Ron had even suggested that possibly that's why she was so smart, she was walking around with two brains while the rest of the world was limited to just the one.

Either way she headed up to her room and readied herself for bed. She woke in the morning with her butterflies not only active, but they seem to have recruited backup while she slept. She started her day and decided to keep her breakfast lite as she wasn't in the mood to see it again if her nerves didn't settle. She walked into the great hall at the same time as Draco and while she looked sloppy and half put together he looked pristine and sharp and like he'd slept on a cloud. She grumbled how it just wasn't fair. She ate her porridge and drank her tea and went back up with Ginny to try and tame the beast and put a few makeup charms on her, not to mention pick out a "date appropriate" outfit, and yes Ginny used the air quotes when saying that. When she was finally put together and feeling the most nervous she could remember being she set off down the stairs in search of her date. She saw him standing there and he was more handsome than he'd been at breakfast and if Ginny hadn't been holding her back she would've turned and fled.

Draco looked up from his conversation with his friends and stood there gaping just a bit and the vision in front of him. He knew she was pretty, he wasn't blind after all and had been harboring a longtime crush on the too smart Gryffindor, even when he was outwardly upset that she was besting him at everything. The only word that he could actually form was "wow." He took her hand and let them to the village below. The conversation flowed smoothly and he found himself just enraptured in her presence, little did he know she was feeling the same way.

Arriving at the pub he began what was the best date and day in general that either of them could remember. They walked and talked and he couldn't seem to find it in him to let go of her hand the entire time. When the date was over he walked her back to Gryffindor tower and kissed her for the first time. He missed was the satisfied look shared by three Gryffindors in the alcove, two with shocking ginger hair and one with a scar know the world over. Their plan had worked perfectly. The couple would never know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paring: Ginny/Neville**

 **Character chosen: Ginny**  
 **House: Gryffindor**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Word Count: 342**

The sun was just coming up as a young woman with thick, flaming red hair was sitting on her porch drinking a cup of tea. She sat silently, occasionally sipping her tea, watching the sunrise and thinking. The door to the porch opened and a tall, blond man with a round face joined her,  
holding his own cup of tea.

"Good morning," he said as he sat down.

She smiled, "Good morning, Professor."  
He grinned, as today he started his new job at Hogwarts as the Herbology professor. During school he thought he would never amount to much but yet here he was.

"Professor, I could get used to hearing that from you," he teased playfully.

She slapped his arm gently, "Now don't think I'm going to call you that all the time. This was only a one time thing." Her bright brown eyes sparked at the teasing of her husband, "Now get  
on before you're late for your first day of school. You don't want to set a bad example for your students."

He grinned, leaned down, and kissed her cheek gently, "Yes dear. I'll see you when I get home." With that, he turned around and went back into the still dark house.  
The woman went back into her thoughts. Most knew her as the former girlfriend of Harry Potter, otherwise known as the Chosen One. After the war she learned that Harry really wasn't the one for her, so they went their separate ways on good terms. She really wasn't looking for love when it came knocking on the door in the form of Neville Longbottom. She went to school with Neville, and they had their fun times, but she never thought of him in a romantic way until after they had both been out of school for years. But now  
they were married and she wondered how she ever lived without him. He was sweet and caring; a gentle spirit.

She took another sip of her tea and listened to the birds sing their songs. Everything was beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic Name: Unlikely Helper**

 **Facebook Name/Penname Name(if you have one): OverlyInvestedFangirl**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Pairing(if there is one): None**  
 **House of characters picked: Slytherin and Ravenclaw**

 **Summary:**  
 **Draco helps Luna look for her missing shoes knowing that it was Crabbe and Goyle who took them after she took them off during lunch earlier.**

He knew from experience she'd leave her search until after dinner but she wouldn't find them herself, Crabbe and Goyle had hid the her shoes pretty well in a little known supply cupboard near the dungeons. It had stopped being amusing to him some time ago but now was the first time he'd do something about it, that's how he ended up waiting outside the Great Hall waiting for Luna Lovegood to finish her meal hoping that no one questioned his presence. After what seemed like forever she finally walked out waving her friends off as she undoubtedly planned to start her search, cautiously he approached her.

"Umm Luna, hi. I uh, you're off to look for your shoes right?" he nervously looked down at his feet, an unusual action for him. He misses her dreamy knowing smile continuing on. "I know where they are and was wondering if you would like me to show you?" he looks up hesitantly.

"I usually enjoy trying to find them but I'm a bit tired and actually don't mind the help this time. Lead the way please Draco." Luna smiled towards him, while Draco was left shocked and confused by this girls seemingly never ending positive outlook. "I'm not upset at you or your friends Draco, I told you I think it's like a fun challenge to find them. Although sometimes I can't find them and I do need to buy new ones, that can be a bit annoying but that also means I get to go shopping, now come on let's go."

With that he shook himself out of his shock and lead her down towards her shoes while mostly staring down at his own unsure what to say. He wasn't used to not feeling in power but with her it wasn't a feeling of weakness just…equal-ness. As they walked the other students disappeared, off in their common rooms or maybe the library, either way it made him feel more relaxed being able to enjoy this simple and unusual moment of amicable companionship uninterrupted. In amongst the hundreds of thoughts in his head one stands out, he'd like to spend more time with Luna and enjoy her peaceful, friendly company. Something he found sorely missing these days but thought this world could use so much more of.

"Luna, I was wondering if, if you'd want to maybe" he fumbled a bit for a suitable word, settling on one he'd overheard Granger use once, "hang out sometime?" he felt awkward and silly but hoped she'd accept his peace offering of potential friendship. He wasn't about to go openly sing Kumbaya with the Order but maybe this was a good enough start to the changes only he really knew he wanted to make, although in regards to Voldemort not knowing it was a good thing he thought ruefully.

"I'm going Wrackspurt spotting with my dad over the break but when I get back yes I'd like that Draco, it'd be nice to have someone to study with occasionally." Draco frowned at the thought of her spending so much time alone promising himself to change that, no longer would he bully the unusual Ravenclaw girl.

With a small but noticeable smile on his face Draco thinks on the possibilities the future could hold for them. They had arrived at the cupboard, he opened it retrieving her shoes from the back.  
"I hope you enjoy your holiday with your dad. Um here's your shoes. Have a good night and I'll errr see you later."  
"Goodnight Draco" he heard softly as she skipped towards the Ravenclaw tower.


	7. Chapter 7

I was walking around the corridors finding the perfect place to set up for my prank. The Weasley twins pranked me a few weeks back and I vowed that I would get them back. Of course they just laughed at me and told me I could never get them back, oh but I will. I decided to use an old muggle prank, considering my dad is a muggle and he was a prankster in his younger years. After I had gotten the prank set up I needed a Gryffindor to go into their dormitories and get Fred and George for me. Ah perfect I see a red headed boy who I'm guessing is Ron Weasley come this way.

"Hi Ron right?" I ask as he approaches.

"Uh yes and who are you," He asks.

"My name is Autumn, can you tell Fred and George Someone is looking for them out here please?" I ask with a smile.

"Sure," He says walking into his common room. I hide behind a wall watching and waiting for the twins to come out, as soon as they did they got paint splattered all of them from the bucket I had set up and jinxed to only fall when I had released the ropes. I start to giggle as they both look at one another. As they were getting ready to walk back into their common room I dropped another bucket but this time it had feathers in it, which should stick to the paint. They looked absolutely ridiculous, I decided to go up to them.

"Looking fantastic boys," I say trying not to giggle.

"Did you do this?" They ask together. I nod my head. "Fantastic idea. Hey would you like to help us prank people? We could always use another person now that Lee has a girlfriend," George asks.

"Sure I'd love too, here let me clean you guys up," I say. I use a cleaning spell and they were all cleaned up besides a few paint stains.

"So we're actually working on our next prank, we could meet up here tomorrow morning so you can help us set up if you want?" Fred offers.

"I'll be here. Have a good rest of your day and I'll see you tomorrow," I smile before walking off.

The next morning I walk to the Gryffindor tower and wait for the twins to come out. "Ah Hey Autumn waiting for my brothers?" Ron asks.

"Yes I am," I reply.

"Hello Autumn are you ready?" George asks stepping out of the portrait.

"Hi George and yes I am," I respond.

"You can tell us apart?" Fred asks.

"Of course I can Fred," I respond. The three of us headed down the corridors to get to Umbridge's office.

"You know we're leaving right?" George asks.

"I think everyone does," I reply.

"We're leaving in a few weeks," Fred says. We set up a bunch of dungbombs around Umbridge's office that will go off in about five minutes then we headed down a little bit farther to hide behind a statue and watch. *Pop* *pop* One after another continues until they all have popped and you start to smell a foul stench. When Umbridge's comes out Fred and I throw some Exploding Whizz Poppers down the Hall. Umbridge's scream could be heard throughout the hall building.

"Detention all of you," She yells at us. We all chuckle before leaving.

"Nice doing work with you boys," I say smiling.

"I think we just found ourselves a new best friend other than Lee of course," Fred smiles. What a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic Name: Secret Bets**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint**  
 **House of characters picked: Gryffindor and Slytherin**  
 **Summary: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint secretly make bets on the quidditch games the stakes of this one could be high. What happens? Which team wins? Go Go Gryffindor**

Oliver Wood stood on the Quidditch pitch, hidden behind the bleachers watching the Slytherins train, they were getting good and their tactics had improved since the last year. Flint was flying around watching his players train and Oliver hoped he would notice him soon so he could get what he had come for over with and get back to the Common Room for the pre game party, the Weasley Twins has managed to get some Firewhiskey and it looked to be building up to a good night.

Oliver cast a shining light spell he had created that would only show to the person who it was aimed at and waited for Marcus to come down he moved over to the tunnel under his notice me not charm so Marcus could say he was running to the toilet and waited.

It wasn't long before the Slytherin Captain came down the tunnel and spoke, "Come out Wood, I haven't got long."

Dropping the disillusionment charm he stepped out of the shadow, "What's the stakes this time?"

"I'd say we up the ante, last time was a simple bet of us admitting something we could tell no other, this time has to be a continuation of that secret." Marcus said in a voice that was dripping with challenge.

"We can't, both of us are from families that would never approve."

"No one but us have to know…"

Oliver nodded, "Fine. We up the ante." They shook hands and Oliver disillusioned himself again and walked away knowing he had to win no matter the cost.

oOo

Gryffindor walked out onto the pitch, Oliver in front watching the Slytherins come from the opposite side of the pitch Marcus was smirking at Oliver while they shook hands. Mounting their broom and the game that had Oliver stressing for weeks began both captains pushing their teams to the brink to come out the other side as the winner.

Both sides didn't understand why the captains were pushing them so hard but they accepted it and played harder.

The game was close and there wasn't a point between the two houses, the crowd was going wild. Draco and Harry furiously searching for the Snitch knowing whoever got it wouldn't have an angry captain on their hands.

Harry spotted the snitch first and both sides stopped playing to watch the seekers, Harry's Firebolt was slightly faster and he caught the snitch. Oliver flew up and pulled him into a crushing hug, "Thank you Harry. Butter beer is on me."

The teams flew to their respective locker rooms and left, the only two remaining behind were Oliver and Marcus.

Meeting in the Gryffindor locker room they stood separately, staring at one another, " **Congratulations** your Seeker was slightly faster. What do you want as your prize?"

Oliver walked forward grabbed the lapel of Marcus' robes and pulled him to him, lowering his lips to the other boys he kissed him for the first time. Both losing themselves in the kiss.

Pulling back slightly Marcus said, "Go Go Gryffindor!" With a smirk across his features he turned and walked away. Maybe these bets were a good idea afterall.


	9. Chapter 9

**That's a wrap!**

 **We really hope you enjoyed reading these stories as much as we did. Thank you to all of the writers that joined us for the House Unity Drabble contest.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **We love you,**

 **Platform Fanfiction Coordinators**

 **Kristie-Lee Perrot, Kiri Ullman, Ashley Valentin, Charissa Horton, Taylor Widdifield, and Patricia-Joy Ojeda**


End file.
